Estimating software quality is a major challenge for software development organizations. Having early estimates of software quality may help an organization to focus testing resources to minimize cost and maximize quality. But it can be difficult to select, calculate, and apply code metrics sufficient to determine useful failure proneness for software; that is, to estimate which software modules or files are more likely to experience failures during execution.